The present invention relates to an overcurrent protection circuit and an overcurrent protection method for protecting an electric or electronic device, such as an IC (Integrated Circuit) incorporated in an IC card, from an overcurrent due to abnormality in the circuits of the device.
An electric or electronic device, such as an IC card, incorporates an overcurrent protection circuit for protecting the device from overcurrent due to abnormality in the circuits of the device.
Conventionally, a type of overcurrent protection circuit in an electric or electronic device is formed by of a microcomputer and a logical circuit for controlling operations of the circuits in the device. Such an overcurrent protection circuit having a microcomputer and a logical circuit may malfunction when the microcomputer goes out of control or malfunctions or power is supplied thereto.